sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
The YTP War
The YTP War was a crucial moment in the life of Sanic. This was the moment where Weegee did the impossible and attacked MLG full force using his army of YTP memes. Though having had to sacrifice a lot, the war, at long last, finally ended with peace. 'The YTP Invasion' The moment that started the entire YTP War was when Weegee recieved a letter from a mysterious entity that all of Weegee's spaghetti had been stolen by Sanic. Weegee became so furious, he destroyed the entire YTP Moon, as he was in outer space at the time. Frantically, Weegee checked his gigantic spaghetti stash, and sure enough...IT WAS ALL GONE. 5 weeks later, Weegee randomly appeared at Sanic's house along with his brother and best friend Malleo. The two caused havoc everywhere in a mindless rage, prompting Sanic and Taels to try and deal with them. At the same time, Moar Krabs appeared at Spoderman's home base and attacked him. Even while all of this was happening, CGI Link paid a visit to Dolan, and Waweegee and Walleo attacked Knackles. 1 hour later, Pingas arrived as well and attacked Dr. Rubuttnik in his secret lair. At the same time, Sawneek attacked Aggmen in HIS secret lair. Fortran, the father of Weegee and Malleo and in his Toon form, decided to attack Doge in his Super MLG Form. Sanic was convinced that Weegee was behind all of these attacks...but why was he doing this?!! Sanic tried to ask Weegee himself, and the Pesky Plumber stated that it was because Sanic had eaten all of his spaghetti. Sanic tried to say that he didn't, but Weegee refused to listen, attacking Sanic furiously. Sanic could not keep up with such rage, and he was soon beaten down to a pulp. Spoderman, who had defeated Moar Krabs, appeared and gave the Chaos Doritos to Sanic in the hopes of helping him win. They not only healed Sanic's wounds, they turned him into Super Sanic. Weegee and Malleo then decided to retreat. Sanic met up with Dolan, Spoderman, and Doge to try and defuse the situation. Dolan suggested that Sanic give more spaghetti to Weegee as an apology. Sanic said that Weegee was so angry, the apology wouldn't work. Moar Krabs, hearing the word "more", suddenly appeared and used a Moar Roar to blow everyone away. He was then joined by The King. As this madness was going on, Sawneek appeared and abducted Sanic. Sawneek explained that they needed to work together, as the two of them were friends. Sanic agreed, as having more allies would definitely help. Sawneek said that 69 YTP memes had invaded the MLG world and were now causing havoc whenever and wherever they could. This was when Malleo, Walleo, and Waweegee all appeared. Sanic and Sawneek worked together to fight them all off. Meanwhile, Weegee decided it was time to finish off Sanic once and for all. He called all the YTP memes he could to him and forged them into an army led by Weegee himself, with Malleo, Fortran, Gay Luigi, and Mama Luigi as supreme commanders. At the same time, Sanic realized he had no choice and merged all of MLG into an army, with Taels, Knackles, Doge, and Dolan as supreme commanders. Sawneek also reluctantly joined the MLG side. It was time for a TOTAL WAR. '"The First MLG/YTP War Begins"' On February 420, 2069001, the memeiest day of them all, the two opposing forces met and started a 420 day long war. As Sanic and Weegee flew into each other, the supreme commanders of both sides fought each other, and all the other forces flew into the fray as well. Some memorable fights were Taels vs Malleo, Snoop Dogg vs Fortran, Dolan vs Gay Luigi, and Doge vs Mama Luigi. Knackles vs Waweegee and Walleo, Jr. Shrek vs The King, and Sawneek vs Pingas were also very memorable. During the war, Sanic coached Sawneek on unlocking his MLG powers, and Sawneek became MLG Sawneek. As the fight went on, Dr. Robuttnik and Aggmen labored away on their secret weapon, designed to help the MLGers win the war. Shadew the Edgehog was created to be the perfect MLG fighter and use Sanic's powers as a base. He was created with all of Sanic's powers and to increase his powers when nearby Chaos Doritos. Shadew was even programmed knowing the weaknesses of all YTPers and MLGers. Meanwhile, the fight continued on and raised up to its climax. Sanic transformed into Hyper Sanic, and Weegee transformed into Godgee. The two battled in a super-epic battle that lasted for 69 days. Finally, Sanic started using the Dankmehankmeha 100% Maximum Power and Godgee used his Godly Death Stare 100% Maximum Power. "It's over, Sanic!!!!!!!!!" cried out Godgee. "Not today, Weegee!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sanic, and they both unleashed their power. Sanic and Weegee absorbed energy from their comrades, so that this was no longer a battle between Sanic and Weegee: This was between YTP AND MLG. The two YTP and MLG beams collided with each other and merged into a big ball of meme energy that Weegee grabbed. Weegee said angrily that he was going to throw the ball at the MLG team, not seeming to care if the blast killed the YTP team as well. That was when Sawneek yelled out, "Fuse with me, Sanic!!!" Sanic didn't know how they could possibly fuse, but he tried anyway. He turned into Hyper Sanicball and began rolling around at the speed of sound, and Sawneek did the exact same thing. The two touched each other, and they turned into... HYPER SANEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyper Saneek then threw a super-MLG blast at Weegee's meme ball, disintegrating it completely!!!!!! However, the strain of doing this defused Sanic and Sawneek. At that moment, Shadew Edgehog made his very first edgy appearance!!!!!!!!!!! Edgy levels rose to over 9000, and Shadew killed Waweegee and Walleo with his edgy powers!!!!! Sanic was fascinated to meet Shadew, and said hi to him. Shadew, unaware of vocal contact, punched Sanic in the face, knocking out the exhausted hegehog. Shadew then stole Sanic's Hyper Doritos and decided to try them out himself. He turned into Hyper Shadew, shocking Godgee!!!! Shadew then flew up and began fighting Godgee. He proved he was stronger than Sanic by defeating Godgee in 21 days, though this is probably because Sanic had greatly weakened Godgee. At this point, both teams were exhausted from constant fighting and both their leaders were unconscious. This is when crazy levels go from 9001 to Infinity. Because a spaceship suddenly flies out of the sky, and who should come out of it but... 'The Rise Of Sqeegee' The person who came out of the spaceship was none other than Sqeegee. This Weegee version of Squidward is evil, conniving, and even more powerful than Weegee, and he revealed that he was the one who had set up the entire war. It was all a trick to bring both YTP and MLG down. He was the one who had written Weegee the letter that had started the entire conflict, as he knew that Weegee would get angry enough to propel YTP into a total war. In a rage, Malleo and a horde of Fakegees attacked Sqeegee, but they had lost way too much energy and were defeated. Both of the MLG and YTP teams had lost far too much energy and all the dank memes were defeated by Sqeegee. Sawneek and Malleo retreated and hid in an underground shelter along with Sanic and Weegee. Sanic and Weegee eventually woke up at the secret shelter and discovered that Sqeegee had manipulated them. They apologized for declaring war on each other and decided to form a resistance against Sqeegee, who meanwhile had taken over the entire world with his squid army. Doge and Grand Dad then suddenly stumbled into the hideout and revealed they had managed to escape as well. And so, the six dank memes invaded Sqeegee's hideout and took on the squid army. Sawneek, Malleo, Doge and Grand Dad all attacked the squid army at once even though they were sorely outnumbered by the squids, as Sanic and Weegee went into Sqeegee's secret throne room to confront him. Sqeegee noted that there really had been memes that had escaped his captivity but stated that all of the rest of the memes were enslaved. Soon, he would combine the power of all the memes and use the dankness to enslave the entire universe. Sanic said that would never happen, and the two memes attacked Sqeegee. They battled in an epic battle, but eventually Sanic and Weegee's strength started wearing out. Meanwhile, the last four other memes were also being warn down by the squid army. All hope seemed lost until Sawneek managed to use up all his memey energy at once to destroy most of the squids, but then he passed out. Sqeegee announced, that finally, after such a long, long time, he had defeated Weegee. But, instead of killing him, he thought it would be more fun to FUSE WITH WEEGEE. Sanic, in his weakened state, tried to stop it, but it was too late. Sqeegee fused with Weegee and ascended into a new form. He was no longer Weegee or Sqeegee. Now he was SO...MUCH...MOAR. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT AND KILLED HIM TO DEATH SO MANY TIMES AND THEN RESTORED ALL THE MEMES TO FULL MEMES SO THE MEMES WENT MEME AND THERE WERE SO MANY WEED AND DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW AND THEN SHREK DABBED ON EVERYBODY AND EVERYBODY DIED BUT THEN SHREK BROUGHT EVERYBODY TO LIFE EXCEPT SQEEGEE AND EVERYBODY WON EXCEPT SQEEGEE. THE END Category:YTP-Related Shit Category: SAWNEEK!!! Category:Articles